


a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, you were sick as hell (and not just in like the fly way, I mean, dude, your coughing sounds awful)

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, sick cuddly days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them got sick often, but good immune systems could only fight off the bullshit they put their bodies through with all-nighters and junk food and the laundry list of other terrible things they did as twenty-somethings in college, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Levi ended up sick as a dog. It was a Tuesday two weeks before Spring Break when Eren woke up to the sound of coughing and sniffling from the other side of the bed, rolling over so that he could check on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, you were sick as hell (and not just in like the fly way, I mean, dude, your coughing sounds awful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molotovhappyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovhappyhour/gifts).



Neither of them got sick often, but good immune systems could only fight off the bullshit they put their bodies through with all-nighters and junk food and the laundry list of other terrible things they did as twenty-somethings in college, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Levi ended up sick as a dog. It was a Tuesday two weeks before Spring Break when Eren woke up to the sound of coughing and sniffling from the other side of the bed, rolling over so that he could check on his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Eren said, voice sandpaper rough from sleep. “You okay?”

The look Levi shot him was bleary eyed and dull. “I think that fuckface got me sick,” he said, only it came out more like _I dink dad duckdace god me ‘ick_ due to his clogged up nose and croaky throat. Eren bit his lip on a laugh, rolling even closer so that he could press his forehead against Levi’s.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eren muttered, pulling back. Levi looked sullenly at him, cheeks flushed against his pale pallor. “Babe, you’re burning up.”

“No fuckin’ shit,” Levi grumbled, arm flopping up to cover his face. He coughed, the sound wet and miserable and exhausting to listen to, his whole body shaking with the motion. Eren felt his chest clench as he watched, wanting to reach over and soothe the smaller body shaking next to him, but he knew that there wasn’t much he could do.

But he’d do what he could, he figured, climbing out of the bed and going for his phone on the other side of the room. He swiped it open, clicking with his thumb on the messaging app and scrolling until he reached Jean’s number.

_Levi’s sick, I’m skipping, take notes for me, thanks._

He didn’t wait for Jean’s reply, dropping his phone in his sleep pant’s pocket as he turned back to the bed.

“You’re not going to your lecture,” Eren told Levi, who was still laying there, arm over his face. Levi flipped him off without a word and Eren laughed, stretching in place for a second as he did a mental check of their food stock. Once he’d done that he continued on, padding closer to Levi’s side of the bed. “I don’t think we’ve got any soup, so I’m going to go up to the store. Requests?”

“Fuck off,” Levi said weakly. “Go to class, you fucking loser.”

“Nope,” Eren told him, bending over to press a kiss against his hairline. Levi tried to squirm away, muttering something lowly about Eren getting sick too, but Eren figured that sharing a bed had already marked his doom, so one or two kisses couldn’t make it worse. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be right back.”

Levi gave him a look that said he was more likely to throw something at Eren’s head than go back to sleep, but by the time Eren got back from the store (which he had visited still in his pajamas, because he honestly couldn’t give a fuck) his boyfriend was passed out, curled up on Eren’s side of the bed in the dip he had left behind. Eren bit his lip on a noise that people usually made at kittens and puppies, walking over to haul all the blankets over Levi to keep him warm.

Soup wasn’t hard to make, which was good, because while Eren could cook he was admittedly a little distracted. Jean texted him back, telling him that he was a whipped son of a bitch and that if Eren brought “that fucking disease to the rest of us I’ll ripe your balls of goddammit Eren we have a test next week I can’t get sick”. Eren rolled his eyes and ended up texting Armin and Mikasa, to let them know he wouldn’t be meeting them for lunch, and then for good measure he texted Hanji, to let them know Levi wasn’t feeling good.

 _Tell Erwin Levi’s out for his head for getting him sick_ , Eren told them. Hanji reply was a lewd implication that they hoped Eren had fun playing doctor. Eren turned a little pink before huffing and turning back to the stove, where the can of soup was boiling away peacefully. Coughing started up in the bedroom just as he was getting a bowl and he turned off the stove, leaving the bowl on the counter as he went to go check on Levi.

“Fuck off,” Levi said, words scratchy and sullen. “I’m not a fuckin’ invalid.”

Eren melted a little bit, because Levi was difficult and adorable and sick as fuck and somehow that was endearing to him. God, he had it bad.

“Nah, you’re not,” Eren agreed, “but I like fussing so lemme take care of you, okay? Besides, I already got the soup ready and queued up the movie.”

Levi shot him a suspicious look, probably because half of that sentence was a lie. The movie was still sitting on the counter, but he had honestly meant to put it in before coming to get Levi. It was just that Levi woke up before he could do so.

“What movie,” Levi asked, twisting to get out of bed. He was holding the blankets up around his shoulders like a cape, shivering a little in the winter freeze that leaked into their apartment through their shitty walls, and Eren thought it was probably the cutest thing Levi had ever done.

Not that he was going to tell him that.

“What movie do you think,” Eren asked back, because he was going to be a little shit regardless of Levi’s sick status. Levi gave him a dark look before shuffling toward the bathroom, grunting that he’d be right there without answering the question.

Levi hated guessing games. He sulked when he was wrong. It always made Eren want to kiss him, which usually ended up in tickling and wrestling and more raspberries blown against exposed skin than actual making out, because sometimes it was like they were children trapped in huge adult bodies. But that was how Eren liked it, so he didn’t mind.

While Levi was in the bathroom he spooned the soup into the bowl, popped in the first movie, and set everything up on the coffee table. His boyfriend came out, still wrapped in the blankets, coughing into the corner of his elbow and looking disgruntled before he stopped dead in the middle of the living room, staring at the television.

Eren watched as Levi’s stiff shoulders deflated, as his cheeks went pink with something he doubted was a cold. His boyfriend stood in the middle of the living room, blushing, nose running and eyes watery, because on their shitty television screen was the title menu for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.

“You’re a fucking loser,” Levi said, to cover up the fact he was experiencing feelings. Eren just laughed and gestured to the portion of the couch next to him, curling his arm around Levi’s shoulders when he settled against his side.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Eren retorted. Levi didn’t protest, ducking his head down to reach for his soup, and that’s when Eren pressed a kiss against his jaw, lips pulling into a smile as he nuzzled him lightly. Levi swore at him under his breath, but he pressed back, shuffling the blankets around under Eren’s knees were covered too.

They spent the rest of the day watching the two trilogies back to back, Levi’s coughing getting less frequent as the day wound on. Levi ate all his soup, dozing sometimes against Eren’s chest while Eren played with his hands.

“God,” Levi grumbled at the end of the day, after six movies and two bowls of soup. “I hate being sick.”

(There were also three tissue boxes and a switch out of their blankets so they could have clean blankets, because clean blankets made Levi feel better, along with more naps than Eren could count. It was a full day of doing absolutely nothing and despite the thick headed feeling in his head that told him he was going to be sick later on in the week, Eren had enjoyed it thoroughly.)

Eren kissed his cheek, smacking the kiss with as much ridiculous flare as he could. Levi groaned and tried to shove him away, but it was a weak little shove that hardly did anything.

“Just think,” Eren said, pulling away. “When I’m sick later this week because you paused your cooties onto me we get to marathon Star Trek!”

Levi threw his disgusting balled up snot tissue at Eren’s face, but he laughed anyway. His laughter turned to coughs soon enough, but he was still smiling as he fell against Eren’s side and buried his face against the taller student’s shoulder.

Eren liked to think the little dip of Levi’s head was him pressing a kiss there, but in reality it was most likely his tiny boyfriend wiping his nose against his shirt. Either way his heart swelled, warm and bursting in his chest, and he ducked down to muffle his own laughter in the blankets around Levi’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN
> 
> obvs this is a birthday present and like it's just mindless ridiculous fluff, but the thought occurred to me, so I wrote it for you. love you!!!
> 
> and for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed too :)


End file.
